This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Winey lab has previously identified the yeast kinetochore protein Dam1p via genetic interactions with Mps1p. We will analyze the phosphorylation of Dam1 by Mps1 in collaboration with the Yeast Resource Center.